Eitheluin
Eitheluin, of the Blue Fountains Eitheluin is a pulsar planet, the home world of the Realm of Noxheim, settled ~10,000 years prior to the modern day. It is home to one of the galaxy's largest entertainment hubs and is a cultural melting pot, containing citizens of all species. Its glacial, settled moon of Icthesis is also home to Tiderius Industries and Shipyards. Eitheluin is the bearer of the majority of Noxheim's metropolitan areas, including the lively cities of Mithlond, Tir Undómiel, Ithilen, and the Eitheluin Citadel. Mithlond Mithlond is the fastest growing city on Eitheluin. Founded 168 years ago, Mithlond is one of the largest hubs of media and entertainment in the Galaxy. It is the most ethnically diverse city in Noxheim, and is famous for hosting hundreds of the largest intergalactic events, such as the Lindon Movie Awards, Neos Science & Technology awards, and the Cantabile Music and Art expositions. The city's downtown area is also a jam of varying restaurants, theaters, casinos, high-end hotels, and the most expensive residences on the planet. Mithlond is home to some of the tallest buildings as well, including Harbor 3 (3km in height and 620 floors), Vive (5km in height, 1001 floors) and Tora Helix (1km in height, 202 floors). With the most advanced technology in Noxheim and highest ethical standards, Mithlond has been the winner of the "Cleanest City Initiate" reward for the 19th year running. It is also filled with suspended speedways, using gravity wells to hover over the ground below. The city is powered by a closed system of Cryo4 Density Reflectors, deep underground, with a backup system that connects to other cities and powerplants. The Cryo4 pumps energy through transparent SilenzaTM tubes, and the purified energy takes on a purple, white, pink, or blue hue that pulses, giving the city an appearance of being "alive". On the outskirts of Mithlond are the headquarters and drive yards of some of the largest tech companies in Noxheim, with facilities for Singer Laboratories, Industry 5, and the Research and Experimentation Office of Tiderius. Tir Undómiel Tir Undómiel is the financial hub of Noxheim. Containing the head offices of the largest banks in Noxheim and some of the most famous investment firms, such as S. D. Jerric and Horgan & Rennauld. Tir Undómiel is known as the Treasure Hole of the Realm. The pace of life is very fast in the city, with more than half of the population working in the finance area. It is considered the "city of grace" because of its refined and elegant atmosphere, in extremely stark contract to the vivacious and exciting air of Mithlond. Tir Undómiel runs on density reactors, and the system is linked to Ithilen as well. Density reactors are the precursors to the Cryo4 used in Mithlond, needing larger amounts of space to generate a smaller amount of power. However, since the system is linked between two cities, it has enough space to generate as much energy as the Cryo4 in Mithlond, albeit less efficient. Ithilen Ithilen is the 2nd oldest city in the entire realm. Initially founded by Helledur 5,989 years ago as a town atop Tir Aenor, the city has taken its time maturing through the ages. It sits on the Anduil River, and it contains the largest underground harbor for stars ships in the neighboring five star systems. It contains the largest amounts of museums and historic areas on Eitheluin, and is the platform on which many important, nation-changing meetings and decisions were made. In the present day, the city has a signature relaxed atmosphere. Resting atop the sparkling blue river that runs into the Eithel Sea, Ithilen is the place to go for people who just want to lay down and rest for a while, away from the racing currents of daily life. Eitheluin Citadel The Citadel was the first colony on Eitheluin. Being the seat of the first High-King and governmental offices since the founding of Noxheim, Eitheluin has slowly developed through time along with Ithilen. The Citadel, however, did not eventually absorb cities next to it like in the other three. It remains only slightly larger than when it was decided as "fully developed" near the end of the first reign of the first High-King. The Eitheluin Citadel, being the capital of the Realm of Noxheim, is always updated with the most current technology. Even with its age, the Citadel is, along with Mithlond, the most advanced city in the Noxheim sector. It also runs on a Cryo4 generator with a backup system. The Citadel is the quarters of the Sentinels of the White Tree, an ancient plant that has bloomed for 10,000 years within the atrium of the palace. Hazbus City Hazbus City is the only city on Eitheluin's cold moon of Icthesis. Developed 150 years ago as an industrial park and harbor, Hazbus has grown to house one of the shipyards of Tiderius, along with a number of facilities belonging to Rexerius Engineering and Xokerius Space Works. It has the busiest shipping harbor in the entire Noxheim sector, and the industrial output value of Hazbus City averaged ~31 trillion CHS annually in the past 5 years. Hazbus also has spaces for residences, entertainment venues, restaurants, and shopping centers, but it is not as large as on the home planet. There are regular flights to Icthesis and Hazbus City, but the flight time depends on the position of the moon at the time of travelling. It is a popular tourist destination due to its unique atmosphere, and is also a great place many people take advantage of for ship-spotting. Hazbus is also the most popular place for university students who want internship opportunities, and every year, most of the internship slots are quickly filled up. IIT IX (Icthesis Institute of Technology, Ninth Ring) is the highest ranking university in the Noxheim sector, ranks as the No.1 technology institute in the galaxy, and ranks 1st holistically in the entire galaxy. It has an acceptance rate of only 0.31%, the lowest in the galaxy, accepting only ~13,000 applicants out of 4.3 million (the cap number of applications permitted) each year. Andúne Andúne is the second moon of Eitheluin. It has 2 rings, and is uninhabitable. There is no atmosphere on the moon, and the constant magnetic shifts within it has caused part of the moon to crack off from the main body.Category:All Category:Planet